Enemies, Friends, Lovers, And The Confusion Inbetween
by LauraHulbert
Summary: Saved from being put to death by Gaara, Kiminaris life changes drastically. The young girls life on the street comes to an end, and she follows the path of the ninja, with Gaara by her side, and an abundance of confusion surrounding her. (Please Review :3)
1. Chapter 1

This story is told from Kaminaris point the entire way through. I do not claim to own Naruto.

* * *

"Gaara you fuckup, what'd you do that for?"

His laughter seems to fill the entire village. I can't help but smile, even though I'm soaking wet. When he laughs, his eyes light up, his body changes from that of a cold recluse to one of a happy, average young boy, and most importantly, his smile could warm even my heart.

"I'm so, so sorry Kaminari."

"If I could throw something at you, I would." I giggle. "So, aren't you going to teach me how to do that upside down thing you do?"

"Oh, yeah! Watch this…"

* * *

"Tag! You're it!"

"Where'd you come from?"

"Come on, Gaara, you aren't the only one who's light-footed around here. Which one of us grew up stealing food?"

"I think it's because you're small."

"You're small too! I'm the only person you're actually taller than!"

Gaara chuckles, and ruffles my hair. I'm slightly surprised by this, and of course, I fall right off of the branch I'm on. Not far though, as I've barely left the branch before I hit the sand.

* * *

"What will we do with you, Kaminari?" Gaara laughs.

"_What will we do with you, Kaminari?"_

"_Please mister Kazekage, I had to, I was made to!"_

"_Theft is punishable by death, aren't you aware of that?"_

"_Yes, sir, but please, I didn't mean no harm!"_

"_Father?"_

_My attention immediately focuses on the figure in the doorway._

"_Gaara, why have you left your room? I'm in the middle of something!"_

"_Are you going to kill her?"_

"_Gaara, this is no business of yours. Go back to your room and play."_

"_Are you going to kill her?"_

_I begin to cry. If he wasn't going to kill me, he would've said something. It wasn't as if I'd stolen a tiny amount of food – I'm sure he was aware of the fact that I've been doing that my entire life. I'd been offered a large amount of money to steal a scroll from the Kazekages office._

"_Gaara, she stole an important scroll from my office."_

"_Don't you _dare_ kill her."_

_I gasped as I realised who the figure in the doorway was._

* * *

"So how are your family?"

He frowns.

"Temari has been as nice as she can. You helped there. I think she saw us and realised I wasn't a totally heartless demon. Kankuro doesn't speak to me much, but I can tell he's just as afraid of me as ever. My father hasn't changed since the day I was born, and my uncle is still the only person in my family I genuinely like."

"I think your sister is lovely." I say. I sit and think. Temari is always polite to me when I go to Gaaras house, although those occasions are rare, seeing as they only happen if people start badmouthing Gaara. One time Gaara was visiting his uncle, Temari chatted to me about school, taught me a little about fans, and painted my nails a wondrous red.

"I think she is a lovely person – but she's afraid of me. She does not actually like me, aside from you and my uncle, no-one actually likes me."

"Gaara-"

"Don't deny it, Kaminari."

"I wasn't going to."

"What, then?"

"Gaara, why don't you give people reason to like you?"

He looked at me as if I'd just explained everything from where the universe came from to the meaning of my name in one sentence. Sometimes that boy isn't the prodigy he makes himself out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

You may notice that Kaminari means thunder and Inazuma means lightning. I won't say anything but to point that out. I do not claim to own Naruto.

* * *

"I'm glad I didn't decide to kill you that day, Kaminari."

"If Gaara hadn't intervened, I'm sure you would have." I reply.

I don't think either of us, the Kazekage or myself, could determine if the look on Gaaras face was a smirk, or look of hatred.

"Either way, I like your idea. However, I'm not sure Gaara is the person for the job. None of the Sand Siblings are. Nor you or your teammates. In just a few months the Chunin exams will take place, and this would be a B-Rank mission at least. Gaaras team have only done four C-Rank missions."

I feel a breeze in the room, and grains of sand scratch against my leg as I stand in a more threatening position.

"Mister Kazekage, it would seem you don't want your son to be accepted by anybody in this village."

"Kaminari, I would prefer you did not insult me in my own-"

"I am going to do this mission. It will take two teams. Kaminaris team shall assist my own." Gaara says, his voice a deep, threatening rumble.

His father is silent for a long time.

"Vey well." He says. "Close the door behind you when you leave."

* * *

The moment we leave the building, I yelp as I am lifted up and spun around.

"Gaara?" I ask giddily, when my feet are firmly back on the ground.

He takes a step back, and frowns.

"Sorry, I don't know why… why did I…Hmm…"

I look at his poor, confused face, and laugh.

"You're _happy_, you poor, crazy son-of-a-bitch." I chuckle. "People are going to finally see who you are."

Gaara smiles.

"Gaara, I've had an idea."

"Yeah?"

"Take my hand."

Gaara looks at me carefully, and puts his hand in mine. I dig my thumb nail into his hand.

I have to sit down and get my breath back at the expression on his face.

"That wasn't a pleasant feeling." He says, and I laugh harder.

"Gaara – I just hurt you."

And I actually passed out because the look of joy on his face was too much and I couldn't even breathe for laughter.

* * *

I awoke in Gaaras house – but in a room I had never seen before.

I looked around. The room was filled with puppets.

This was, quite unmistakably, Kankuros room. On one shelf, there was a few pictures of himself and Temari, and a photo of their team. This was the only photo with Gaara in it.

I quickly got out the bed, and left the room. I felt like I was invading his privacy, even though I had not touched anything.

Temari had fallen asleep in a chair outside the room. I smiled and walked downstairs.

"Gaara?" I called out quietly.

"He has gone to speak with the Kazekage. So, you actually found a way to hurt him, huh?"

I spun around to find myself facing Kankuro.

"Uhm, yeah. Sorry if I caused you any bother being in your room and all-"

"Don't worry about it. I put you there."

"_You_?" I say incredulously. "Sorry, that was rude, it's just, I was only with Gaara when I passed out…"

"He rushed home with you then went to tell our uncle about you hurting him. He left you on the sofa, and warned me he'd… be less than happy if you were not made comfortable. I didn't want to go into Gaaras room, so I left you in my room."

"Oh, well, thank you." I say.

"I assume Gaara has told you horrible things about me?"

"He says you fear him. He doesn't like it when people are scared of him. One of the worst things you can do to a person is to leave them alone. All sorts of things can go through their minds." I say, suddenly filled with confidence so I can defend my friend.

"Perhaps I wouldn't be so scared if I wasn't receiving death threats for saying something out of line."

"Wait, _what?"_

* * *

"Gaara!"

"Kaminari, hi!"

"You _threaten _your brother?"

"I- what? I… Uhm…"

"_You threaten your brother and you wonder why he's scared of you?"_

Unfortunately, the look of shame on Gaaras face causes me to wrap my arms tightly around him.

"Idiot." I mumble.

* * *

"Basically we need to get this done in three months, or we have to wait another six months to become chunin? Because last time Hana got scared and wouldn't sign her stupid form-"

"We can do this, we'll be doing it with Gaaras team."

"I don't want to do it." Hana pipes up.

"Well tough cookie, because the Lord Kazekage says we have to."

"Really?" Inazuma gasps. I knew that would get his attention.

"Yes – and we leave tomorrow."

Hana groans.

"I'm going to pack then. I'll see you guys tomorrow."


End file.
